


Market Mayhem

by seungsols



Series: Children and Misadventures [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui and Soonyoung go to the supermarket for some groceries with their son, Minghao, who Soonyoung suddenly can’t seem to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Market Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Junnie!

“Do you remember the shopping list, Hao?” Soonyoung hummed as he felt his son’s smaller in comparison hands tightly grip his own as they crossed the street, Junhui behind the with the shopping card.

“Yes, Papa” Minghao smiled. “I remember the tune you taught me with it!” He giggled and cleared his throat before he sung. “Bread, sweet potatoes, oyster sauce, and pancake mix!”

“We also need another bag of rice, Soonyoung,” Junhui hummed from behind as he watched his spouse and their child skip into the store, sighing before he chuckled at the sight. “Wait for me, you two.”

–

“Dad,” Minghao looked up at Junhui as he walked alongside him, “can we get oreo cereal too?”

“Xiaohao, I told you– we have to limit how much sugar you eat… you know what the dentist said when you got that cavity.”

Minghao pouted while looking up at his father. “But… but Papa said he’d get it for me if I behave! And I fixed my bed everyday this week and picked up my toys after play time!”

Junhui stopped pushing the cart as he stopped in his tracks. “Your Papa said _what_  now?”

His son was about to speak when he heard his spouse squeal and Junhui felt the cart shake under his arms. His head turned, he jolted at the sight of how many boxes of various cereals Soonyoung brought back. Before Junhui could even comment, Minghao and Soonyoung cheered, the child running up to his papa and giving him a big hug before he was lifted and spun around in a circle.

At first, Junhui wasn’t exactly sure why the doctors kept telling him why he seemed to be so stressed out, but now he understood why.

“Soon-”

“Papa, you’re the best! Oh, we can eat cereal for lunch and dinner too!”

“Soon-”

“You bet, Hao!” Soonyoung smiled as he kissed the top of Minghao’s head.

“Soonyoung,” Junhui took a deep breath. The other two looked over, Minghao understanding the situation quickly jumped down to the floor. “You heard what the doctor said… we can’t feed him too much sugar… and the dentist said that he might get another filling if it happens again.”

Minghao whined at the thought of his gums becoming numb again as he rubbed his cheeks while frowning. Soonyoung frowned as well, stroking his son’s hair. “You’re right, Junnie… I’m sorry…”

Junhui shook his head, walking up to his partner and pecking his cheek. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, love.” He looked down at his son and smiled at him. “Tell you what, how about you and Papa get what we need on our grocery list and then maybe we can see what kind of snacks we’ll eat this week.”

Soonyoung and Minghao gasped at the same time saluting at Junhui who snickered. “You can count on us, Dad!”

“And Soonyoung-” Junhui uttered before Soonyoung could make a dash for it, “don’t lose Minghao again like you did in the department store.”

“Junnie, that as two years ago!” Soonyoung whined before he just sighed in defeat and nodded as he grabbed Minghao’s hand and they began singing their grocery list jingle together.

–

“JUNNIE, IT’S HORRIBLE! I CAN’T FIND HAO!” Soonyoung was in a state of panic as he began to run to the other side of the grocery store, sprinting down the aisle, the loud cries of worry filled the air, causing Junhui to just sigh and lean his arms against the handle of the cart. Soonyoung rushed back while frowning. “JUNNIE, WHY AREN’T YOU HELPING?”

“Soonyoung-”

“He likes milk, right? Maybe he’s in the dairy section!” Before Junhui could even comment, he watched as Soonyoung, yet again, made a run in the opposite direction as he had done previously. 

He was surprised at how the other shoppers weren’t reacting surprised or scared in this situation, but then again, nobody really does grocery shopping at ten o’clock in the evening except them.

“JUNNIE HE’S NOT THERE EITHER!” the anixety-filled one cried as he hotfooted back. “OUR CHILD IS MISSING! THIS IS TERRIBLE!”

“Soon-”

“WE NEED TO LOCK UP THIS PLACE! WE HAVE TO CALL THE POLICE! OH MAN, MOM’S NOT GONNA BE HAPPY WHEN SHE FINDS OUT HER FAVOURITE GRANDSON-”

“SOONYOUNG!” Junhui managed to loudly vociferate. He watched as his spouse looked up from his phone and blinked in confusion. Junhui calmly unraveled Soonyoung’s fingers off of his cellular device and ended the call with his mother-in-law. “Relax, he’s fine.”

“How do you-”

Soonyoung yelped when Junhui grabbed his chin, thinking this was no time for a passionate kiss when their child was missing. Unless it was to calm him down, then he was totally fine with it. However, Junhui tilted Soonyoung’s head down to the cart, eyes widening and blushing at the sight of their child sleeping on top of the bag of rice, using the loaf of bread as a pillow for his head and cuddling the bottle of oyster sauce.

“Oh…”

“I found him napping on one of the rice bags while I was comparing brands and prices… did you guys even head down that aisle?”

Silently, and slightly embarrassed, Soonyoung shook his head.

“Ah, I guess he got ahead of himself and tried to wait for you…”

Grumbling, Soonyoung rested his head on Junhui’s shoulder. “He’s already six years old and I still manage to lose him in a public place… parenting is hard,” he sighed. Junhui nodded in agreement as they walked together towards the cash registers to pay before he pecked Soonyoung’s forehead lovingly. He saw his spouses adorable eye smile as they shared a laugh. “Parenting is pretty fun when it’s with you though.”

“Of course,” Junhui hummed as he filled the conveyor belt with their groceries. “I’m a great dad.” 

They laughed again before Soonyoung looked over and snickered, tapping Junhui’s shoulder and pointing to the conveyor belt when they saw Minghao sitting on the bag of rice slowly moving to the scanner in confusion.

“Oops,” Junhui blushed. Soonyoung laughed and pulled Minghao up and spun him around as he giggled and pecked his cheek. Minghao leaned over and pecked Junhui’s cheek as well. All of them smiling in delight.

“Oh!” Minghao gasped. “Papa, you snuck in the oreo cereal!”

“YAH! SOONYOUNG!”


End file.
